The Angel and the Feline
by FreeGrain
Summary: Kagura loves Millianna. But she also loves Yukino. Problems? Yeah. {Kagura x Millianna, Kagura x Yukino} {Discontinued}
1. My Life Belongs to You

**So I don't really ship this that much. I'm Team Milliagura and Lukino (kinda idk). But I shipped this before so I wrote fanfic. Which is kinda cute tbh. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Yukino stood before Natsu, dipping her head to the pink haired Dragon-Slayer.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It was you, wasn't it? The one that attacked Sabretooth?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck with that grin of his on his face. Happy flew about their heads, wailing about fish and getting kidnapped. Yukino didn't know why but it was Fairy Tail. They were known for their craziness. She wasn't going to ask.

"No bother," Natsu grinned. "Those punks had a lesson coming. You can't make a friend cry and get away with it." He clenched his fist, determinedly looking at the sky. "Any guild like that doesn't deserve to be called a guild!"

Yukino smiled, it was the nicest thing someone has done for her in a while. "Still. Thank you. It means a lot."

Natsu grinned even broader and a blush rose to his cheek. Lucy gave a tinkling laugh from behind the Dragon-Slayer. "That's Fairy Tail for you. If there's anything else we can do, let us know. We always help a friend in need," the blonde girl smiled.

Yukino blushed, looking at the ground. "Well... There is one thing."

Natsu clenched his fist again and struck an over dramatic fighting stance. "Name it! I hope I get to bash a few heads in!"

Yukino shook her head, blushing even more. "Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that!" Natsu looked disappointed but Lucy just shoved him out of the way.

"Ignore him, he's a little slow in the brain."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Are too," Grey added, from where he lounged in a chair. He'd been conversing with Erza but had obviously been drawn into the conversation when it came to insulting Natsu. That appeared to be his speciality. "You tried taking on all of Sabertooth alone! And without leaving any for me!"

"Are you trying to start a fight, Ice Boy?" Natsu snarled.

Grey and Natsu both leapt up, hands wrapped up in each other's shirt collar. Natsu was literally flaming already and Grey's other hand glowed white. Yukino was a little taken back. Did they fight like this all the time? Lucy didn't seem worried, just a little exasperated. Happy was on the ground, dancing with a fish.

"You're on, Fire Breath!" Grey snapped, a magic circle shimmering between his fingers.

Natsu summoned his fire and the two of them met in a heated clash. Fire vs Ice.

"Boys! Stop now!" Erza snapped, shoving her way between the two of them. Grey fell back, reconsidering his want to fight but Natsu wasn't backing down. He jumped up, going for Erza this time. Erza didn't miss a step, a fist lashing out to catch Natsu in the head.

The Dragon-Slayer slid to the ground, eyes dazed. Grey laughed which was a mistake. Erza spun around, her leg sweeping in a circle to kick him in the chest. Grey was sent flying backwards into the wall and he slid down, groaning.

Erza had made her way over to Lucy's side, hands on her hips. Lucy sighed, though she didn't seem surprised. "Sorry about that, Yukino," the redhead smiled. "Now, what can we do for you?"

Yukino's gaze slid around the girls to look at Natsu and Grey. The little blue Dragon-Slayer, Wendy, was already at Grey's side, her hands glowing as she healed him. Carla was flying about her head, telling Grey how stupid he was.

Fairy Tail really was crazy.

Erza cleared her throat and Yukino snapped her gaze back to the woman.

"Right!" she squeaked. "It's nothing really. Just, where is Mermaid Heel staying? There's something I need to do."

Lucy frowned, a finger lingering on her chin. "That's a strange request. But they're staying in-"

* * *

Later that night, Yukino found herself standing outside an inn. She stared up at the sign, heart beating frantically in her throat. For some reason, she was scared to go in. Her suitcase leaned against her leg and didn't seem to want to move.

More like she didn't want to move and she wa making excuses. But she had to. She'd made a promise, one she intended to keep.

Swallowing her fear, Yukino walked up and pushed the door open. It swung open easily and she stepped into a brightly lit hall. Dazzling lights hung from the ceiling, shimmering crystals sparkling between the light. The manager was surprised to see her and, though Yukino pretended not to notice, seemed to be mocking her.

She asked for a member of Mermaid Heel. He gave her a look and asked her to sit down. Yukino did as he said, sitting down at the small coffee table. The manager vanished from her view. She wasn't even sure if he was going to help her.

It took a few minutes but soon, a girl was striding down the stairway toward her. Her orange hair was short and her cat ears twitched gently. A tail swung behind her, her hood laying down on her shoulders. Liliana, if Yukino remembered correctly.

The cat girl frowned as she sat down across from Yukino, though her eyes gleamed with recognition. "Yukino, from Sabertooth. The one Kagura defeated, right? Isn't this a surprise? Mrrow!"

Yukino fought down a rush of sadness and anger. Was that how she was to be remember from now on? As the Sabertooth wizard that Kagura had beaten without drawing her sword? Despite the situation, Yukino felt offended. She was a powerful wizard in her own right. Was everyone going to ignore that because Kagura was stronger?

Yukino took a deep breath, steadying her emotions. Now wasn't the time to be bitter. She had something to do.

"And you're Lilia-" Yukino began.

"Mill. Millianna," the feline sniffed, eyes narrowing. She crossed her legs. "But if course, you won't remember my name, would you now?"

Yukino flushed with embarrassment. While in Sabertooth, they'd been told that they were like gods and other guilds were mere insects for them to crush beneath their boots. She'd believed that. She hadn't bothered learning all her opponents names, only the ones that might pose a threat to her and her guild-mates.

Like Erza Scarlet. Or Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Baachus was a deadly foe too, but he was always drunk. He didn't seem to have much motivation to fight.

And because of this, the only member of Mermaid Heel she'd remembered was Kagura. The others, she hadn't deemed important enough.

What a fool she'd been.

"Sorry," Yukino said, dipping her head. "I should have known that, I'm so sorry. Please accept my apology."

Millianna let out a mrrow of satisfaction. "Strange. It didn't think you Tigers apologised to 'scum' like us. But apology accepted, Yukino. Now, the manager said you wanted to talk to one of us. What business does Sabertooth have with Mermaid Heel?"

Yukino felt a pang of sadness which she quickly suppressed. "I wish to speak to Kagura."

Millianna instantly was on the defensiveness, lips peeling back in a snarl. Yukino had noticed that the feline was quite fond of Kagura. Very fond in fact. "Why? What do you want with her?"

Yukino licked her lips. "I must speak to her."

"What about-"

"I must speak to her!"

Yukino surprised herself with her anger. She'd slammed her hand on the table and she was standing now. Millianna was growling under her breath and Yukino felt as though she's blown any chance of seeing the dark haired woman.

But Millianna stopped growling and mrrowed. Her eyes sparkled with a dangerous fire. "If you insist. But don't blame me if my Guild don't want to see you."

Millianna leapt up from her seat and paced away from the table. "Leave your bag, girl. We'll see how things go." Millianna darted up the stairs with all the gracefulness of her cat self.

Yukino hurried after her, checking that her keys were on her belt. She'd forgotten that Mermaid Heel might feel a bit of a grudge against Sabertooth. Sabertooth had been ruling the contest for past few years. Mermaid Heel wouldn't be happy about that.

Millianna led her upstairs, always a few steps ahead of her. Strangely, the corridors were empty of people and quieter than death. Odd. Most Guilds were up partying or at least chatting about how the day went. There was no one here.

But she understood when Millianna led her into a massive room. Mermaid Heel's entire Guild was gathered here and they'd all been talking before she'd entered. Heads turned towards her, faces frowning in confusion.

But she spotted Kagura, buried deep in the heart of Mermaid Guild. She sat on a couch, next to their Guildmaster, her sword resting on her palms. The dark haired woman seemed as in passive as usual, only a raise of her eyebrow signalling her interest. Yukino opened her mouth to speak but something hit her from behind.

An orange tail lashed out, sweeping her off her feet. Yukino cried out and Millianna let out a mrrow of amusement. Yukino went for her keys but the tail grabbed them, tossing them across the room. Yukino had no chance without her spirits.

Millianna made short work of taking her down. Yukino cried out as she was dumped in front of Mermaid Heel's Guildmaster, her arms tightly bound with Millianna's magic.

"Millianna, what's the meaning of this?" their Guildmaster frowned. "Why is a Sabertooth wizard here?"

"Obviously, Sabertooth wants to learn our plans!" snapped one of Mermaid Heel's wizards. It was one of the others on Kagura's team, the one that always talked about being chubby. Yukino didn't know her name either.

"Sabertooth never respected the chubby! They're a no good pile of scum!" the wizard went on.

The rest of the Guild clambered about, adding their voice to mess. They seemed angry and it didn't seem to be going well for her. Yukino felt frightened for the third time that day.

She'd a feeling that they'd have attacked her on the spot if not for Millianna's hand about her neck. She could feel the girl's claws testing her skin, drawing a bit of blood. Yukino didn't move, the warm sensation running down her skin. She didn't want to open her neck.

"Mrrow! She says she wants to talk to Kagura," Millianna meowed.

The noise was deafening. The wizards yelled and screeched about nonsense. Others accused her of wanting revenge on their wizard for being stronger. But all of them agreed on one thing, that she wasn't to be trusted.

One of Kagura's teammates pushed their way to the front. It was the snake-like one with nice accent. Again, Yukino didn't know her name and she cursed her stupidity. How could she have thought she was a god? How could she have believed herself better?

"Rubbish," the wizard said, voice lilting with her accent. "I think it's time we taught this Saber-punk a lesson!" Her hands glowed with magic and Yukino flinched. She was defenceless. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.

"Wait," said a cold voice.

Everything seemed to slow down, it went quiet. Yukino opened her eyes. The wizard's eyes found the speaker, the usually cold Kagura. Kagura's eyes were on her.

"Let her up, Mill," Kagura ordered. "Let her speak."

Millianna obliged and stepped back, purring low in her throat. Yukino got to her feet, wincing. The feline's ropes slid away from her. Her forearms were laced with redness and they ached. She gingerly touched them and winced.

"Someone give her her keys back," Kagura continued. "No objections! We treat our opponents with respect and dignity. This is not how Mermaid Heel does things."

There was some muttering but no one defied Kagura. Yukino took her keys back in shaky hands, fingers closing around Libra's golden key. Libra hadn't been able to land a scratch on Kagura before but it was comforting to hold her friend's key in her hand.

Kagura looked at the Guildmaster, as though waiting for permission. The Guildmaster smiled and waved Kagura on to the take the stage. Kagura acknowledged her with an nod and stood up, walking over to stand in front of Yukino. Yukino's breath left her.

"Speak, girl."

Yukino clenched her hands in front of her and bowed low. "I bet my life on the match so now it belongs to you, ma'am. I've come to serve you, Kagura-san!"

The Guild went into a stunned silence except for Millianna purring low in her throat. Even outside seemed to drop quiet. The wind blew through the room, chilling Yukino down to the bone. Kagura was motionless and Yukino couldn't see her from where she bowed.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," the Guildmaster breathed.

People started muttering and Yukino started to shake. She didn't know what was going to happen. Admittedly, she was terrified.

"Mistress," Kagura said. "You may continue this meeting without me."

The cold woman leaned down to lift Yukino's chin. Yukino found herself staring into the woman's eyes. They shone with a strange emotion, as though they couldn't decide what to feel.

"But Kagura-"

Kagura's gaze snapped back, a threatening aura radiating off her. "I've matters to attend to. I'd like you to respect that."

The woman took Yukino by the hand and led her out of the room. Everyone was silent, gazes following the two of them all the way out. It was mix of confusion but also hostility towards Yukino.

"Ka-" Yukino began.

"Quiet," Kagura interrupted. "Wait until we get to my room."

Yukino was very confused but she held her tongue. Kagura pulled her up another flight of stairs. It was much the same, deserted and quiet. Kagura led her into one of the rooms nearest the stairs.

The room was large and dark, the huge window letting in only a few faint moonbeams. There was a double bed pressed against the wall, a book propped on the bed side table. Kagura shut the door.

"What were you thinking, child?" Kagura sniffed, facing away from her. "Going into my Guild while things are tense between our Guilds? Have you a death wish?"

Yukino bowed her head. "I.. I came to.. I just..."

"It doesn't matter," Kagura said, turning around. "You wish to serve me?"

Yukino nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then strip."

Yukino blushed, pressing a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry?"

"Your clothes? Off. Make up your mind, child. Do you want to serve me or not?"

Yukino shed all her layers for the second time that day, letting the cloth drop to the floor. She desperately tried not to think of the first time. A breeze circulated through the room, making her skin prickle.

Kagura circled her, the dark haired woman's eyes sweeping over her body. Yukino fought the impulse to cross her arms over her chest. Kagura came up behind her, a hand lingering on her waist.

"Where is your Sabertooth emblem, girl?" Kagura frowned. "I can't see it."

That was the last straw for Yukino. The remainder was too much. Sabretooth. Her dear Sabretooth. The white haired girl collapsed to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kagura looked alarmed, emotion flooding her usually still face. "I'm sorry! Did I go too far? I didn't mean-"

"It's not you," Yukino sobbed. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I-"

Kagura knelt down in front of her, taking a wrist in each hand. Yukino's breath choked in her throat. The dark haired woman pulled her into a hug. Yukino collapsed against her, sobbing her heart out.

But no matter how much she tried, Yukino couldn't stop crying. Kagura lifted her up and carried her towards the bed. The two of them lay down and Kagura held Yukino tight to her.

The woman was strangely comforting and Yukino started to calm down. Her sobs subsided but tears still tricked down her cheeks. Neither of them spoke but both knew they wouldn't be leaving this position that night.

Yukino fell asleep, held by the dark haired woman that owned her life. And she didn't mind the embrace. At all. In fact, she quite liked it.


	2. I Know I'm Not Perfect

**So Chapter 2 is not exactly KaYu. It's really not. Nah, it's my OTP, Milliagura. But angsty af.**

* * *

Kagura was sleeping peacefully, her dreams free of any of her usual torments. No fire and screams, no blue haired man leering down at her with his hands soaked in blood. No, nothing from her past haunted her that night. She was sleeping good for the first time in a while.

She was in a meadow, the sun shining down on her. It warmed her skin pleasantly and she sighed in comfort. A light breeze ghosted along the skin of her arms, stirring the wildflowers into a slow dance. They were memorising to watch. Deer hoped across the plain in front of her, pelts dappled with light coloured spots.

The animals, the flowers, the weather. All beautiful. It was so nice here. She'd like to stay her forever. She could just sit here and-

Suddenly, her breathing was cut off.

Kagura's eyes flew open and she almost leapt up, attempting to attack whoever held her throat. But strong ropes bound her torso, the end slithered tightly around her neck. They held her down in place, preventing her from moving. When she opened her eyes, they relented, loosing enough to let her lungs expand.

Kagura coughed, eyes watering. Damn. What the hell was that?

She peered down, eyes sweeping at her bonds. The ropes were orange and long but thin and strong, like a tail she was incredibly familiar with. A tail she knew very very well. She almost swore. Oh god, not now. Anytime but now.

She looked around, searching for the pretty feline in her room. And there she was, perched upon the headboard looking pissed as hell. Millianna. Millianna's magic bound her tightly, holding her in place. The girl's own tail lashed back and forth, eyes glowing with anger.

"Millianna..." Kagura coughed.

The girl wasn't wearing her cloak, leaving her in her bra and somewhat kinky underwear. She was always pretty hot. But she didn't look like she was in the mood to play. She looked raging, ready to fight someone and beat the shit out of them.

And right now, that someone was Kagura.

"I've a right mind to yank you out of this bed and throw you into next year," Millianna hissed, leaning down towards her. The ropes tightened their hold, making Kagura bite her lip. "But you're going to explain yourself. Now."

Millianna's voice was raised and Yukino started to stir in Kagura's arms. Kagura jumped. She'd almost forgotten the white haired girl was there, she'd been so preoccupied with her worrying and fear.

She looked down at her, gaze softening. Yukino was curled against her chest, her arms resting on her collarbones. The girl's hands were tightly wound into the collar of her shirt, holding her tightly. Her naked body was smooth and supple, pressed against Kagura.

Kagura cursed. Naked. Goddamn it, of course. Of course it had to be naked.

"Don't wake her, please Milly-"

Millianna cut her off, sweeping a hand through the air. Kagura stared at her, feeling so helpless. She felt so guilty so bad.

"Get up, Kagura," she hissed. "Now. Let her sleep if you want, I want to talk to you."

Millianna's ropes slithered away from her and the feline prowled off the bed, making her way over to the door. Kagura's heart started beating in her throat. Shit. She was in trouble now. And there wasn't any way to get out of it.

She detached herself from Yukino, careful not to wake the celestial wizard. Yukino murmured in her sleep, something about two fish and scales, but didn't open her eyes. Kagura carefully slid out of the bed.

She stood over the girl, gazing down at her. Her life was messed up. She picked up the covers, gently laying them on top of Yukino. She looked so beautiful, so peacefully sleeping. Kagura turned away from her, looking for Millianna.

Millianna had slipped outside. She was standing outside the room, tail lashing angrily back and forward. She'd put her cloak back on, the cloth wrapped tightly about her shoulders. Kagura stepped forward, searching for the right words.

"Milly, I-"

Millianna surged forward, hands snatching Kagura by her shirt. It was one of the rare times Kagura hadn't been expecting an attack. Millianna spun her about, slamming her up against the wall. Kagura winced but didn't make a noise. She'd trained to push through pain.

Besides, it wasn't the first time Millianna had slammed her against a wall.

"What the hell, Kagura?" she snarled. "What the hell is going on? Why is she there? In your bed?! Why she even in this inn?"

Millianna's eyes blazed furiously but underneath the fire was a layer of hurt. Kagura felt horrible. She felt so bad. She hadn't thought about Millianna at all. Just herself and her stupid feelings.

"I... I-... Millianna," she breathed. "She was upset. I think she was kicked out from Sabertooth. She wouldn't stop crying. I was trying to comfort her and-"

"Look, Kagura." The way Millianna said her name was savage and full of bitterness. "She was upset, okay. That's fine, I get it. I wouldn't mind if that was just it. But she was naked. Naked. In your bed, I'm your arms, sleeping. I'm sorry but I'm calling bullshit right now."

Kagura had nothing to say to her. What could she say? It was true, the basic idea anyway. Yukino was naked and in her bed. It was so suggestive, there wasn't really any logical explanation. Why had Yukino been naked in her arms? Kagura's mouth dried.

"Why? What possible reason could there be?.. I don't even... Why?... Why Kagura?... Do you like her?"

Kagura's heart sped up. Did she? She'd only met the wizard a few days ago, she couldn't possibly. But she couldn't deny that there was something alluring about the white hair and soft attitude. The way her body moved when she walked. The way the girl's lips said Kagura-san.

Yeah. Kagura did like Yukino. She didn't want to. But she did. Her feelings decided to fuck up and make her do stupid things. Yukino was beautiful but she didn't want to like her. But she did. She fucking did.

She looked away and Millianna's grip loosened on her collar.

"Oh."

Millianna let go of her and Kagura slid down the wall, standing up. Millianna stepped back, lips curved downwards. Kagura wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. But she doubted the girl would appreciate it.

"Why? Why her? Why the Sabertooth girl of all people?"

Kagura could hear the tremor in her voice and her heart broke.

"I know I'm not perfect, Kagura. I knew you'd had leave me eventually. You deserve so much better than me and I know you could find someone like that," Millianna whispered.

"But I expected you to be honest with me. You're not a liar, Kagura. You're not and I know it. So why? Why? How could you? Do you know how much it hurts to see my girlfriend in bed with another woman? You could have just broken up with me!"

"Millianna-"

Kagura had reached out a hand but Millianna slapped it away, shaking her head. Kagura pulled it back, feeling so helpless. Millianna shook her head.

"Don't touch me," Millianna snapped. "I don't think I could take it."

"I don't want to break up with you," Kagura said softly. "I really don't."

"You say that but that girl in your bed says otherwise."

"No, Milly-"

"We're over," Millianna said, voice shaky but determined. "Okay? Over. Don't come after me. I might punch someone and I don't want to hurt you."

Millianna turned around and started walked away.

"No, Millianna, please!" Kagura cried. "Don't walk away. Please. We can get sort this out!"

Millianna looked back, eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Kagura. I love you with all my heart and soul. But this, I can't deal with. I'm sorry. No."

She turned back around and walked away. Kagura almost ran after her but Beth had appeared around the corridor. The wizard shot her a warning look and escorted a crying Millianna away. Kagura stepped back, shaking her head.

Kagura had never felt so empty. So hurt and so guilty. Except when her village had been burned and she'd lost everyone. But that was impossible to top. This was a close second. Millianna. Her Millianna.

She let out a sob.

Kagura slid down the wall, sobbing. No. No. She couldn't have lost Millianna. She just couldn't have. Millianna had been hers, finally hers after so long of wistful glances and lingering touches. She couldn't have lost her.

But she had.

Millianna had broken up with her. They were over. Kagura's tears just kept coming like a waterfall. She loved Millianna. She always had. It had always been her and Millianna. The two of them. They were supposed to take down Jellal together. Together. Always together.

Kagura hugged herself, shaking her head. She was such a fool. How could she have let his happen? How could she have been so stupid? She should have known better. She shouldn't have tried to fool about with Yukino.

They hadn't even done anything. Kagura kept crying.

"Kagura-san?"

A soft voice called her name.

Kagura looked up, tears still pouring down her face. Yukino stood in the doorway to her room, her clothes now on. Kagura's heart clenched. The girl looked down in concern, kneeling before her. Kagura felt so bad. She didn't want her to see her like this.

But Yukino didn't seem to care. She helped her up and into her room, sitting her down on the armchair. She didn't ask, just sat beside her, stroking her arm reassuringly. Kagura needed that comfort now. She needed the celestial wizard.

It was like the reverse of last night. Kagura curled into Yukino's arm, her tears pouring down her cheeks. Yukino took her without question, letting her soak the girl's neck with sobs. Yukino rocked her back and forth, whispering soft words of comfort. Kagura didn't know how much she'd heard or what she knew. She didn't want to ask.

But Kagura cursed herself. Cursed her stupidity. Cursed herself for falling for two of the most beautiful girls in the whole of Fiore.


End file.
